


Can't Have All Work and No Play

by broodycreampuff69



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodycreampuff69/pseuds/broodycreampuff69
Summary: Kara and Lena have a little post work fun at home.No plot lmao, this is just an amateur horndog fest.Strong language.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 292





	Can't Have All Work and No Play

Kara’s attention is taken off the movie she’s watching when the door of the home office opens and Lena walks out stretching after a long day of video conference calls. Kara’s eyes rake over Lena’s body clad only in a crisp, ironed work shirt and no pants because there are some wardrobe benefits to working from home.

Lena catches her appreciative eye and bites her lip, giving her a lazy smile as she makes her way across to get changed. Kara’s gaze follows as pale legs disappear into the bedroom. She turns back to the movie that she’s no longer interested in and relaxes into the couch thinking distractedly about pale thighs, green eyes and lip-bites. _God, I’m lucky_ , she thinks.

A short while later Lena reappears having swapped out her shirt for an oversized t-shirt and seemingly not much else and lounges out next to Kara, burrowing into her side and sighing. Kara throws an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. The movie continues.

It doesn’t take long for Kara’s attention to drift over to her girlfriend, only to find Lena looking at the bulge in her sweats with keen eyes. _Hmm_.

“Do you want something?” Kara asks. Lena makes a slight noise at being caught and tries to hide her face in Kara’s neck. An _always want you_ whispered somewhere close to her ear. While the admission warms her heart secretly, playing coy won’t do. Not for the plans unfolding in her mind right now.

Kara drags her palm from where its resting across her shoulder, grabbing the hair at the base of her neck pulling _tight_ , lightly nipping at her ear and following with her tongue, taking her time, making Lena squirm. “You can do better than that, baby, can’t you?” Kara asks as she sucks at the point behind Lena’s ear, feeling her go slack in her grip.

Another tug at her hair gets Lena going, “Want you, want your cock, please...”. Kara growls lightly and pulls at her leg and has her straddling her lap with ease. Lena moans at the contact with the hard bulge and starts grinding in desperation, tugging at Kara’s waistband, only to have two strong arms hold her off, making her whine. “ _Please._ ”

Feeling mischievous, Kara says, “I thought we were having a nice, quiet movie-night, but you’re too greedy for my cock to sit still, aren’t you?”

At the moan she gets in response, she smirks and continues, “Guess we’ll have to do something about it, then. But first, I want to finish watching this movie, so what you’re going to do is sit on my lap and not move or make a sound and then maybe if you’re a really good girl, I’ll take care of you.”

Kara had seen the movie enough times to focus her energy into making a mess of Lena instead. She turns her around to face the screen, placing her right over the bulge in her pants. The pressure on Lena’s clit makes her grab Kara’s thighs in a vice grip. As the movie runs in the background, so do Kara’s hands, making their way across Lena’s warm skin beneath her t-shirt.

Her ministrations make Lena squirm, so Kara kicks it up a notch by teasing her nipples. Pulling at the piercings she fucking loves, kissing and sucking bruises into the side of her neck. Thrusting up randomly, playing Lena’s body masterfully, all the while staying clear off where she’s needed the most even though she can feel her soaking through the fabrics separating them. She’s so busy winding Lena up, she doesn’t notice that the credits have started rolling.

A little whine alerts her to the blank screen in front of them and the iron grip at her thighs which seem to be the tether holding Lena together. Her face is scrunched up and red and there’s a lovely blush making its way down her neck.

She thrusts up roughly to get Lena’s attention and it works, Lena opens her eyes slowly and looks back at Kara with a fucked-out expression and they haven’t even really begun yet.

Kara grabs her chin and kisses her messily and Lena lets out the moan she’s been holding back. Kara twists her around in her lap again and goes on kissing her, biting and sucking on her lower lip. Lena responds in kind by sucking on her tongue artfully while running her hands into Kara’s hair, making her groan, making her think of all the other places she’d like that mouth and tongue. She’s quite worked up herself with the dull pressure beneath the strap she’s been packing.

Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s and asks, “Color, baby?”

Lena kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, “Green.” Kara kisses her again, slowly this time.

Under Lena’s hungry gaze, Kara palms the bulge slowly, running her hand up slowly to reach beneath the waistband, slowly pushing it over the strap.

“Think you’re ready for this cock yet, baby?” Kara asks against her lips, breathlessly.

Lena whines a little and instead of saying anything grabs Kara’s hand and guides it between her legs. Fuck, _she’s dripping_. Objectively, she knew that Lena was enjoying herself, the evidence of it all smeared over her sweats but to feel it against her fingers is a whole other thing. Just knowing that she made Lena this wet makes her feel high like no drug ever could.

“God, you really can’t wait for this cock, can you? Look at you, making such a mess just because you can’t do without having my cock inside you?” Kara says as she pulls Lena’s t-shirt over her head slowly unraveling her beautiful skin and her luscious breasts and trapping her wrists behind her back in a makeshift bind, inadvertently pushing her breasts out more.

Kara lets go of her wrists and runs her palms up her thighs slowly, coming to rest a thumb on Lena’s clit, putting the slightest pressure and Lena grinds a little, but stops as soon as her eyes meet Kara’s. Kara chuckles lightly, “What a good girl, you did exactly as I asked. Tell me again, baby, what do you want?”

Lena moans, “Use me, _daddy_.”

A pillow is thrown on the floor, Kara helps Lena down onto her knees.

Just the visual of having Lena between her knees goes a long way in leaving her hot and bothered, more than she already was. Lena loved to put on a show too and knew exactly the effect she was having. She kissed the tip while holding Kara’s gaze but then went on to sloppily run her tongue all over the shaft, making it all slick and shiny. She then took the tip into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks while pushing forwards to add to the visual experience by putting pressure under Kara’s strap.

She thrusts up reflexively, only for Lena to pause and give her a smoky look and take her deeper, inch by inch, breathing through her nose at every step. She finally reaches the base and her nose brushes against skin and she makes a soft sound and holds that position for a few seconds, squeezing her thighs because she liked pleasing Kara like this too, before letting up a bit and breathing. Meanwhile, the increased pressure made Kara feel like she’d ascended onto another plane of existence.

She reached between them to palm Lena’s breasts. She pinched her nipples, making Lena breathe sharply. She slowly gathered Lena’s hair into her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, pausing to admire just how beautiful Lena was even with her mouth stuffed with her cock. She pulled back slightly, only for Lena to say, “Fuck my mouth, please. I want you, don’t hold back.” _Well then_.

“God, you’re such a greedy slut, aren’t you? Tell me.” Kara couldn’t wait to do as Lena asked but it’s always a plus to draw these experiences out, a better pay off for both of them.

“I’m such a greedy slut, just for you, just for your cock, daddy.” Lena moaned.

Kara paused momentarily, only to thrust roughly into her mouth, making Lena groan and grind her hips, looking for any kind of friction for her throbbing clit. Kara kept up a brutal rhythm, holding Lena tight by her hair and thrusting up deeply. She could feel herself get closer to coming, so she moved her leg between Lena’s and said, “Fuck, baby, you’re taking me so well. Want you to be a good girl for daddy and come with me. Will you do that, baby? Fuck.”

Lena was on the verge of tears, having had no relief for so long and immediately started rubbing up against Kara’s leg, making a mess of her sweats, while continuing to have her face fucked, thankful to be allowed to come with her daddy.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach their peaks, with Kara shouting a flurry of fucks with each thrust and her spine going stiff and pushing deep into Lena’s mouth as she tipped over the edge. Lena wasn’t far behind and moaned deeply around the cock in her mouth going slack against Kara’s leg, thrusting at the weak aftershocks still going through her.

Kara finally slipped the strap out of Lena’s mouth and gathered her up, relaxing back into the couch as they both recovered from their high. Lena spent a moment catching her breath sprawled over Kara’s chest, as she undid the makeshift binds on her wrists, rubbing them to soothe the little redness. As soon as her hands were free, she held onto Kara’s broad shoulders and pushed herself up to sloppily kiss Kara, feeling ready to go all over again. Being with Kara, able to play into her fantasies is so freeing, she just can’t seem to get enough.

“God, I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit properly at work tomorrow. You want that, girl?” Kara said breathlessly into the space between them. Lena just responded with more kisses, more moaning and a lot of vigorous nodding. Kara grabbed Lena’s thighs and carried her effortlessly to the bedroom, while Lena ran her hands all over her taught muscles, kissing and nipping at her jaw.

Lena was lightly dropped onto the bed, giving her a breather and chance to appreciate Kara slowly taking her shirt off. She immediately attached her mouth to the washboard abs revealed to her, mouthing at each ridge and reaching below to take the strap into her hand, slowly jerking Kara off, making her groan.

As much as Kara would just love to continue that, she also wanted to fuck Lena into the next week, so she gently pushed Lena back onto the bed and finished stripping, mesmerized by how Lena had decided to spread her legs and occupy her hands by touching herself. _God, she’ll be the death of me._

Kara climbed onto the bed taking Lena’s wrists up with her and pushing it into the mattress next to Lena’s head. “Let me, baby.” Lena just moaned softly.

Kara started kissing down her neck, sucking new bruises and licking ones from earlier in the evening, making Lena groan and thrust her hips up. She continued down and took her left nipple into her mouth, tugging on the piercing and licking around it, kissing and biting marks into her breast, pulling the right nipple with her fingers at the same time, making Lena cry out, “Please, daddy, no more teasing.”

“Patience, baby, I’ll get you there.” Kara said as she switched sides on her chest.

She kissed her way down, kissing each hip bone and finally running her fingers through the wetness between Lena’s legs. She continued to nip on her skin, reaching up to the underside of her breasts as her fingers went up and down her slit, gathering the wetness there to drag up to her clit, which she rubbed in slow circles. Lena grew more wet with the attention and so Kara pushed two fingers into her and slowly stroked in and out, finding the rough patch that made Lena cry out and jerk, but Kara continued her slow strokes, getting Lena more and more worked up, getting her ready for her cock.

Just as Lena felt like she was getting closer to coming, Kara pulled her fingers out making Lena whine, “No! I was so close.” Kara put the strap against Lena’s cunt, running it through the slick, “Thought you’d want my cock instead. Am I wrong, Lena?”

“I want it, daddy, please. Give me your cock, daddy.” Lena was so far gone she was just babbling.

Kara reached up and held Lena’s jaw, running her thumb over her bitten lip, kissing her roughly, shoving her down into her mouth, just as she pushed the cock into Lena’s ready cunt. Lena cried out and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulders as she began a steady rhythm, slowly working up the intensity as Lena adjusted to the girth in her pussy.

“Tell me how it feels, baby.” Kara said between thrusts, kissing along Lena’s jaw.

“So good, daddy. I can feel you so deep. Hah- fuck, I feel so full.” Lena managed as Kara increased her pace.

She grabbed her thighs, pulling her over her lap and fucked her savagely. She kept going even as she said, “You’re close, I can feel it. Touch your clit baby, I want to see you come for me.”

Lena somehow managed to get her hand to reach between her thighs and her fingers ran clumsy circles on her throbbing clit as Kara continued to thrust at a brutal pace. A few more swipes and she came crying, “I’m coming, daddy. Fuck, coming- oh god.”

As Lena came down from her high, Kara slowed down to a stop. She gave Lena little kisses around her face as her breathing returned to normal. She pulled out, making Lena gasp slightly.

Kara moves from atop her, pulling her up as well, handing her some water from the bedside table. She discards the strap and then runs her hands up and down Lena’s thighs and then rests them on her knees as she finishes drinking.

“How are you feeling, baby?” She asks as she pulls Lena onto her lap, resting against the headboard. She pushes the hair off of Lena’s face and strokes her back.

“God, I really needed that. Thank you so much for that, darling. I love you.” Lena says with a smile, looking up into Kara’s eyes.

“I love you too. Don’t need to thank me, I enjoy this just as much as you do.” Lena ducks her head and rests it against Kara’s chest.

The night ends with them retiring to bed, wrapped up in one another, happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stuck around till the end, thanks. This is my first time writing smut, so go easy on me. Advice is always welcome.


End file.
